Mimatozadas
by Genee
Summary: [Colección de drabbles/viñetas de la relación de Mimi y Yamato]. Cap 2: "En búsqueda de mi Pikachu": Daisuke quería atrapar a Pikachu, pero lo que realmente encuentra lo deja sin habla. Cap 1: "Marcandole el ritmo": Porque ella siempre se movería con estilo cuando la música fluyera por sus venas.
1. Marcandole el ritmo

Digion ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Dedicado a La Embajadora Mimato y a su séquito fantastico del foro Proyecto 1-8; topic Mimato.

.

Marcándole el ritmo.

.

Lo noté un día en la playa. Vaya si me cabreé cuando pensé que coqueteaba con otros. Normalmente no soy un chico celoso y menos posesivo con mis novias. _Bah,_ no "novias", _novia._ Mimi. No puedo ser celoso con ella, pero a veces es imposible. Mimi es una mujer hermosa y sumamente extrovertida. Lo que para ella es un simple coqueteo («porque las mujeres deben ser coquetas siempre») para mí significa momentos de inseguridad. Me repito: no soy celoso, tampoco inseguro... con Mimi... No soy como acostumbro a ser.

No hablaré de cómo soy (o no soy) al lado de Mimi, sino del descubrimiento que presencié ese día en la playa. _Mi-rin_ lucía su traje de baño de dos piezas, el bikini más provocativo del mundo una vez cubrió partes de su cuerpo: Todo lo hace lucir. Tampoco hablaré de lo sexy que es mi chica, eso es algo que solo el tonto de Taichi haría: presumir de su novia, como si no hubiesen chicos pendientes de Sora. Mimi caminaba por la arena pálida, un par de gafas de sol, la pamela de ala gigante y sus curvas de mujer siendo lo mejor de la vista. Se acerba a mí después de haber ido por un helado. Varios chicos no apartaron sus ojos de ella. La espera me mataba. ¡Por qué rayos la miraban! El lobo salvaje dentro de mí quería salir y devorarlos de una mordida.

Pero alguien encendió el reproductor de su auto y lo puso a todo volumen. _Blame_ se escuchaba a través de los altavoces y las caderas de Mimi ganaban mayor movimiento, mucho más marcado del acostumbrado. Todo su cuerpo reaccionando, como si caminara sobre una pasarela y no por la arena caliente de la playa: de espalda recta, el cabello siendo mecido por su propio caminar y sus curvas marcándose con casa paso firme que daba. Seguía el ritmo de la canción. Solo le faltó girar sobre sus propios pies y seguir caminando con su sonrisa despampanante.

Tragué pesado. ¿Estaba coqueteandole a los babosos que la miraban? ¡¿Por qué se exhibía tanto?

Tan pronto llegó debajo de la sombrilla besó mis labios y pude calmarme, solo que seguía sin comprender por qué les modelaba a esos chicos encuerados.

Sin embargo, el hallazgo llegó cuando caminamos por el centro de la ciudad. Mimi miraba los anaqueles del algunas tiendas, tomaba de mi brazo y actuaba normal con su notable entusiasmo extrovertido.

Todo iba bien durante la tan soleada tarde, hasta que me pidió un poco de dinero para comprar una botella de agua. Camino a la tienda, de nuevo la música a todo volumen. Mimi moviendo la alargada cabellera, taconeando sus altos zapatos de aguja, meneando las nalgas al ritmo de la melodía de la canción.

Tyra Banks se quedaría loca con el movimiento de sus caderas —ni mierdas sé cómo sé tanto de _top models._

Entonces lo supe. Cuando la vi caminar de regreso a mí. No es como si Mimi intentara provocar a los otros tipos de alrededor suyo. Mimi es una diva, que cuando escucha una música con buen ritmo, desfila como si estuviese en un evento de moda en Milán. Lo lleva en la sangre. Ella no necesita llamar la atención. Lo sabe. Pero está en sus génes llamarla. Tampoco me preocupa, siempre y cuando sea a mí al que al final de día elija. No importa qué tan alocada y diferente sea mi chica, de hoy en adelante, buscaré marcarle el ritmo para que se luzca.

 **Fin.**

 **03/08/16**

* * *

¡Perdón por OoC! ja, ja, ja. Lo siento tanto. El otro día me di cuenta que cuando escucho música a todo volumen en la calle, algo dentro de mí hace que la sangre burbujee y quiera moverme con estilo. Já. Perdón por utilizar a Mimi para esto, pero es que me pudo más.

Saludos.


	2. En busqueda de mi Pikachu

En búsqueda de mi Pikachu.

Daisuke Motomiya no apartaba la cara de la pantalla de su teléfono. Pasaba día y noche con el aparato en sus manos. El delirio se mostraba en las bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos y en los murmullos que soltaba respecto a atrapar a un maldito pokemon que seguía sin aparecerse en su camino. Un zombie manipulado por un dispositivo sin vida. Entregado a la aplicación de realidad aumentada, Daisuke ni siquiera comía como de costumbre.

Existían dos posibles motivos para que aquel comportamiento ocurriese: 1. Estaba en la búsqueda exhausta del tan preciado pokemon que le robaba el sueño: Pikachu el pokemon favorito; y 2. Pasaba horas enteras leyendo los comentarios de sus amigos y conocidos en su muro de inicio de la red social, donde todos se burlaban de él porque no tenía un Pikachu dentro de su colección y ellos sí.

Una tarde salió del salón de clases corriendo por los pasillos. La aplicación del juego había mandado un aviso de que un grupo de Pikachus estaba en los alrededores. Daisuke le importó poco que su profesor insistiera en llamarlo y otorgarle un castigo por su falta de respeto si no regresaba arrepentido. No, no podía interesarle para nada una o dos horas en detención, él ansiaba con toda su alma encontrar a la rata amarilla que controlaba la electricidad.

Siguió en el GPS del juego las indicaciones para dar con el Pokemon. No se dio cuenta de que había abandonado su colegio y caminado hasta la preparatoria en donde Taichi y los demás veían clases.

Se las arregló para saltar el muro de la escuela e infiltrarse en los pasillos del instituto. No había nadie frecuentando los caminos por donde él había transitado. Ensimismado y demasiado metido en el juego, no pudo percatarse de que se dirigía a un baño de las instalaciones.

Empujó la puerta que pareció, por un instante, estar trabada. Allí estaba su Pikachu. Allí estaba la maldita rata, pero no estaba sola.

—¡TE TENGO, PIKACHU! —Soltó su grito de guerra.

Mimi Tachikawa, que envolvía sus piernas al rededor de las caderas de Yamato Ishida, pegó un grito al ver a Daisuke descubrirle en pleno acto sexual. Yamato no lo podía creer, en un minuto se movía dentro de Mimi, y al otro, Daisuke se petrificaba delante de ellos con la boca abierta y el celular en las manos.

—¡Maldito Daisuke! ¡Fuera de aquí! —Le gritó.

Aunque el que enseñaba sus nalgas pálida era él y Mimi estaba siendo tapada por el mismo muchacho, estar en aquella posición no era nada agradable.

Daisuke, al reaccionar, salió disparado del baño.

No podía creer lo que sucedió. Pero de algo estaba seguro, había logrado capturar a su bola de pelos amarilla. Sin embargo...

Nunca pudo presumir de él como lo deseó. La _capture_ del Pokemon tenía como fondo a Mimi con cara de excitación y a Yamato mostrando el culo blancucho.

Mala suerte. Mejor para la próxima, Daisuke. Aunque esta vez mejor cerciorarse de que ninguno de tus amigos esté en pleno _rapidito dentro_ del baño durante las horas de clases.

 **Fin.**

 **Subido el 03/08/16**

Lo siento. Fernando Daniel me mostró una información sobre un chico que grabó a dos personas teniendo relaciones (se ven solo sus siluetas) en una oficina cuando un joven intentó atrapar a un Pokemon y yo enseguida pensé en Daisuke y el Mimato como protagonistas a esta historia. Por supuesto, la idea está muy alejada a la original.

¡Espero les haya gustado! xD


	3. La maquina expendedora

**La maquina expendedora**

Yamato introducía el billete por la rejilla de la maquina expendedora de golosina a la par que Mimi parloteaba sin cesar. Se quejaba de una discusión con su madre a causa de unos pantalones que se suponía la mujer de más de cuarenta años no tenía derecho a ponerse, menos sin supermiso.

—¿Puedes creerlo? —preguntó elevando la voz un tono por encima del normal—. ¡Los usó para irse con mi papá a bailar! ¡Arg! La amo, pero el amor a veces tiene limites. ¿Me estás escuchando? _¡Yama-chi!_

El aludido enarcó una ceja, dejando de pelearse con los botones de la maquina expendedora que parecían no responder a ninguno de sus pedidos.

Miró a su novia, preguntando, confundido:

—¿Yama-chi?

—Te dije que estaba buscándote un apodo. ¡No me cambies el tema! ¿Me has estado escuchando?

Yamato regresó a apretar botones, con el ceño fruncido.

—No le veo gran problema. Es solo un pantalón.

Mimi enjarró los brazos al nivel de las caderas.

—Ni siquiera sé porque salimos. Crees que siempre armo drama de todo y que no merezco que me tomen en serio. ¿Qué parte de _mi-mamá-se-puso-mi-pantalón-favorito_ no entendiste? —Luego de mirarlo fijamente sin lograr que dejara de patear la maquina expendedora de golosina, Mimi le miró con los ojos achicados y llenos de malicia—. Taichi habría entendido.

La espalda del cantante se erizó ante aquella frase.

—No comencemos.

—¡Tú comenzaste! —le dijo, señalándolo con el dedo—. Eres demasiado frío. Necesito que seas menos... _tú_ y seas más empatico con tu novia. ¡¿Es mucho pedir que me apoyes!

—Maldita...

—¿Qué?

—La maquina. Se tragó mi dinero.

Fue el colmo para Mimi que no dudó en darle una patada en la espinilla.

Yamato se lamentó y saltó en una sola pierna mientras que con las manos sobaba la lastimada.

—¡Estás loca!

—Prefiero ser loca que un _tundere_ como tú.

—¡Es solo un pantalón! ¡Superalo!

—El que debería de superar que se ha quedado con cinco yenes menos eres tú.

—Bien, lo haré, pero deja de quejarte todo el tiempo por cosas tan superficiales —decía, recuperando la tranquilidad—. A fin de cuentas es ella quien compra tu ropa. Tiene derecho. Por cierto, es _Tsundere._

—Tonto —Mimi gruñó, buscando lastimar la otra espinilla de Ishida, que con encanto y soltura se quitó a tiempo logrando con ello que Mimi golpeara la maquina de golosinas en vez de a él—. ¡Auch!

—Lo siento —soltó entre sorprendido y preocupado—. ¿Estás bien? Lo siento de verdad. No vi... no quise. Mimi, en serio que lo siento.

Mimi, que se hubo agachado tan pronto sintió el dolor en sus dedos del pie, alejó cualquier intención que Yamato tenía de ayudarle.

—Ahora si me prestas atención, ¿no?

—Siempre me preocupo por ti. ¿Quieres jugar a este juego? Yo no.

La muchacha suspiró hondo buscando la paz, no sin antes mirarle con desconfianza, se lo merecía. La verdad es que una pequeña parte de ella reconocía que hacía drama con lo de su madre, pero que su novio no mostrara un ápice de empatia por ella le hacía salir mucho más de sus casillas.

—¿Te hiciste mucho daño? —preguntó quedito.

—Un poco, no es para tanto —respondió con la guardia baja.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, prefiero cuando usas faldas cierto brillo rondó sus sus ojos.

—Las faldas hacen que las piernas se me vean más largas —Mimi quería reirse. La manera en que Yamato le miraba fijo le hacía sudar las manos.

Por inercia Ishida miró hacía la maquina expendedora y... allí estaba. El paquetito con su golosina había bajado y gracias a la super patada de su novia enrabiada. La misma que reviró los ojos al mirar que su novio arrodillado iba en busca del bocadillo.

—Yama-...

El otro le miró, metiendo el pedazo del panecillo en su boca.

—Eres un tonto —soltó, ofendida.

Hizo ademán de levantarse e irse, pero Yamato le tomó por el brazo y le empujó hacia abajo nuevamente. Esta vez Mimi permaneció en silencio en búsqueda de las respuestas para descifrar esa sonrisa diferente que marcaban los labios de su _Yamato-precioso._

—Ten —Y asomó un anillo cuando abrió la palma delante de ella—. Feliz día, _Belle file._

La chica miró el envoltorio del panecillo y fue allí donde se permitió sonreír, lanzándose en los brazos de su novio con intensión de besarlo más tarde. El novio era sencillamente un ser especial. Pese a sus silencios.

Él daba gracias a los dioses por la sorpresa dentro del paquete. No sabía que habría un anillo, ni siquiera fue la golosina que esperaba comer. Pasar el día de hambre al lado de una quejumbrosa novia podía tener, al final del día, una grata recompensa.

Ishida la alejó y pidió su mano como si fuera un príncipe azul y ella una princesa de cuentos de hadas.

— _Tundere,_ mi Yama-chi —Soltó en cuanto vio el anillo adornar su dedo—. Eres un _tundere._

Y le besó en los labios.

Sí, Yamato Ishida sabía que era recompensado por los dioses.


	4. Acompáñame a descubrirlo

Ferdd me retó hace unas horas, estábamos hablando de cosas random y acabamos pensando "hey, es buena trama para..." y he aquí el resultado.

Sin embargo, me basé en una imagen de las dejadas en el topic (pese a que sé que no valdrá igual lo dejo en manifiesto): Imagen 226, chica caminando sobre los rieles de un tren.

.

.

 **Acompáñame a descubrir nuestro propio _eureka._**

Había dicho antes: «¿Me acompañas a un sitio especial? No importa si no traes dinero. Yo pago esta vez, la próxima, lo harás tú. Quién sabe, capaz y desees regresar».

No estuvo equivocada.

.

.

Ahí va ella frente a mí, con sus Converses negras desgastadas, caminando sobre los rieles del tren, ajena al mundo, despreocupada; sus manos extendidas en cada lado de su cuerpo mantienen su equilibrio y, mientras se ríe de un comentario que hubo dejado caer en medio de los dos, el sol permanece eclipsado.

—¿Tú que hubieras hecho? —pregunta, mirando sobre su hombro.

El viento hondea su largo cabello, veo reflejado el arcoíris en el horizonte delante suyo cuando su voz alcanza mi mente meditabunda.

Quise sonreír, percatándome que había estado haciéndolo desde que comenzamos a pasear.

—No lo sé —respondo, metiendo las manos dentro del bolsillo del pantalón—. Nunca he hecho nada tan improvisado, por no decir descabellado.

Cierra los ojos cuando sonríe, sus hombros se alzan, echa el castaño cabello hacia atrás abanicando la muñeca en el proceso como si espantara un insecto, solo que en ella el movimiento es excesivamente delicado, completamente acelerado, inevitablemente tentador; querer cogerla para enlazar sus dedos junto a los míos, jamás quise tanto sostener una mano como deseaba sostener la de ella.

—Quizás algún día podamos hacerlo juntos —Vuelve a darme la espalda, atendiendo a los movimientos de sus pasos en el carril—. Esperemos que se dé natural y no planificado. Sería más divertido.

Hablaba de un viaje en tren, de propinas echadas sobre un sombrero de vaquero rosa, de un chico que tocaba un violonchelo dentro de la estación del metro y de ella deteniéndose frente a él, cantando instintivamente al reconocer la melodía narrada por las cuerdas del instrumento; de un boleto comprado con su parte de la ganancia y del que no sabía a donde la llevaría, lluvia, una pradera, rieles desgastados… Un viaje improvisado que le marcó hasta la medula.

—Tú, yo y tu armónica —Se rio de nuevo, el mundo se detuvo lo suficiente como para alcanzar a contar los siguientes seis latidos que lanzó mi corazón acelerado.

—Para ello debería llevarla siempre conmigo —Me pateo mentalmente por haber sonado tan tajante—. La amónica. Si es que quieres que surja natural, digo.

—Pensé que estaba explícito. —No miré su expresión, pero imaginé que hubo arrugado el ceño—. No me hallo dejando mi voz en casa, ¿por qué tú lo harías?

Me detengo apenas escucharla, siento que hay mucho más para hurgar en esa frase; las palabras quedan flotando frente mis ojos como lo estuvo el recuerdo de su voz revoleteando en tonos purpuras y verdes, como si fueran nubes pomposas que se dispersaron delante de mí, un espejismo, la ilusión que evocan mis sentimientos hacia ella, difícil de ignorar.

Resultaba que, Mimi fue, es y me arriesgo a pensar que será mi propia versión positiva de _una nube colorida sobre la cabeza._ Ella tiene siempre mucho más para decir de lo que el mundo cree reconocerle. Ella no sabe lo que es caminar junto a ella un día como este, que hubo empezado con el pie izquierdo y que, en ese momento, de camino por las abandonadas vías del tren, se convertía en la atmosfera idónea, típica de uno de esos cuentos absurdos infantiles en donde el mal no acecha, y la felicidad está predestinada a suceder.

—Tú… —dice cuando no le doy una respuesta. No quiero que piense que la ignoro, es solo que no hallo qué más agregar a la conversación—, siempre tan callado. ¿Te acompaño a estar sin estar?

Le sonrío, ella asiente y regresa la mirada a sus pies, al carril viejo, a su juego infantil que la convierte en una mujer fascinante. _Fascinante…_ sí; después de todo, ¿cuántas personas como Mimi podría llegar a conocer a lo largo de mi vida? Mimi, que se ríe cuando tiene ganas, que llora cuando siente tristeza, que lucha cuando siente la injustica merodear, que calla cuando lo desea y no porque otro le exija hacerlo o por simple cortesía... ¿Cuántas personas como ella, que siguen conectadas a ese jardín de colores lleno de inocencia y no sienten que deban ocultar esa faceta suya, podría llegar a conocer? Supongo que el margen de posibilidades va en contra, pero, ¿deseo más como ella? No. Con Mimi solo hace falta una para contagiar a los jardines marchitos. Como el mío, su propia luz y colores.

.

.

Anduvimos caminando junto (y por encima) de los rieles un poco más, atacados por el viento que despeinaba nuestras cabezas. Un silencio ligero como el peso de las hojas que caen desmayadas ante el frio invernal siseaba en medio de los dos. La calma típica de un lugar lejano, olvidado por el hombre de ciudad y valorado por los amantes de la quietud y la naturaleza.

Pero por supuesto que Mimi no pertenecía a ninguna de esas categorías. Ella era el intermedio, la franja que dividía ambos mundos, y se le daba muy poco el estar sin decir nada.

—No me has respondido. —Se voltea, parándose sobre la tierra húmeda con retazos de hierba, ha dado tal salto de las vías al suelo que me ha hecho respingar—. ¿Vendrías conmigo a un viaje hacia ningún lugar?

Parpadeo antes de reconocer la conexión con sus palabras anteriores: el viaje.

—No me va mucho el caminar por ahí con los ojos vendados.

—Qué aburrido, Sr. Ishida —Fingió estar triste, sus ojos delataban la burla—. ¿No sabes tú, Yamato-san, que la vida se compone en viajes a lugares desconocidos? Ningún compositor comenzó una melodía sabiendo como terminaría. Y antes que me eches en cara tus estudios universitarios, uno a veces puede conocer el lugar de llegada, pero es el proceso hacia la meta lo que se desconoce y resulta prometedor como que no, porque también se empiezan grandes descubrimientos creyendo que somos dirigidos a un fin y resulta que ¡eureka! Has descubierto por accidente la penicilina y no lo que buscabas con anterioridad.

—En realidad esto se debió a…

—¿Quién eres? —interrumpió, enjarrando los brazos—. ¿Koushirou?

—Lo que digo es que…

—¡Nada! —exclamó, dirigiéndose en paso veloz hasta mí. Cogió mis manos y tiró hacia ella—. Ven conmigo.

¿Era eso lo que pensaba Mimi que era un empujón "figurativo" hacia el camino que pretende que recorramos juntos? No le iban muy bien las sutilezas y vaya que el mundo de lo figurativo le quedaba muy lejos.

Pero en el proceso su pie tropezó con el carril oxidado y ella, muy torpe, resbaló, llevándose consigo a un yo sorprendido que terminó atinando el desenlace de su jugarreta improvisada. Por suerte logré apretarla contra mi pecho, echando todo el peso de mi cuerpo hacia un lado; el hombro chocó contra la tierra húmeda, cerré los ojos, tragándome el dolor causado por el impacto.

—¡Oh! Lo siento, Yama…to —Había hablado con tanta fuerza como la de un tornado, terminó bajando la intensidad hasta convertirse en un ligero soplido del viento.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron en medio de la noche que había caído como si fuera el telón que anuncia el final de una obra de teatro. Mimi me miró sorprendida y después sonríe, no tardó en mover su mano y apartar un mechón de cabello en mi frente. La sonrisa no era divertida, era del tipo que se da ante una situación fascinante, y en ese instante, intuí lo estaba.

Me imaginé pálido, blanco como el papel, buscaba con la mirada angustiada, podía sentir que me leía en los ojos la preocupación. Esperaba que no se hubiera hecho daño alguno, no me lo perdonaría; un simple rasguño serviría para convencerme que no estoy calificado para protegerla con mi vida de ser necesario.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Asiente con movimiento pausado.

—Sí —responde—. ¿Tú estás bien?

—Sí —Su voz apenas llegaba a mí.

Con los oídos zumbando a causa del ajetreado corazón, no entendía lo que sus labios decían. Maldije una y otra vez. Comprendía que el letargo que sentía se debía a ella, a su boca muy cerca de la mía que clamaba su sabor, y no al repentino golpe que se sentía en el omoplato. Tuve que controlar los pensamientos, estaba gesticulando cada vez más despacio, apreté las manos contra la piel… ¿Adónde habían parado todos mis sentidos? Ni siquiera podía sentir la palma contra mi propio cuerpo.

—Que si logras verlo ahora —decía ella, sus cabellos cayendo encima.

Sacudí la cabeza. Como el sonido de un corcho reventando, los sonidos llegaron de golpe.

—¿Qué cosa? —inquirí, aún confundido.

Me pregunté una vez más si lo estaba (confundido) por Mimi o por el choque que recibió mi cuerpo contra la tierra que olía a jardines hogareños.

La respuesta se encontraba delante; olía a tuttifruti y a vainilla. Su belleza mirando fijo, daba la espalda a un fondo oscuro con motitas de luz brillante alrededor del halo plateado que bordeaba la luna llena, parecía iluminada por el cielo; sonreía con la excitación ruborizando las mejillas, podía sentir su respiración sobre mi pecho, solo entonces me percaté que la piel que mis manos apretaban era la suya y no la mía, no podía dejar de tocarla.

—¿Qué debo ver? —volví a hablar, en algún punto volví a perderme en sus ojos que me recordaban al color de la miel.

—Esto —dijo ella, se escuchaba como si acabase de llegar de correr un maratón—. Nosotros. El accidente. El descubrimiento que no esperabas, pero es ya evidente.

Todavía no entiendo cómo no pude reaccionar distinto; callé, las palabras habladas no eran lo mío, escribir canciones para chicas tampoco, ¿cómo podían entonces decir lo que sentía? A ella se le hacía fácil, pero ¿acaso decía lo que estaba yo pensando que decía? Pude suponer que también había visto lo mismo que yo vi en ella: Esa mirada oscura que brillaba como luceros. Pude suponer que ansiaba toparse con mi boca, como yo me descontrolaba cuando ella separaba sus labios y parecía respirar desde su boca.

Tragué pesado, había estado ansiando demasiado el contacto íntimo con Mimi Tachikawa que me había obligado a no pensar en ello. ¿A quién iba a engañar? Los deseos nunca pueden ser suprimidos del todo, están allí, aunque los ignores.

—Yamato-kun —respiró hondo—. ¿No quieres acompañarme a ningún lugar?

—A ningún lugar… —repetí muy bajo, como autómata.

—Sí —Sonrió—. A ningún lugar o a todos los lugares. ¿No es lo mismo?

—Mimi yo… —Me di cuenta de que le estaba apartando el mechón de cabello que caía frente de su rostro solo cuando noté dentro de mi campo de visión mi propia mano, se movía respondiendo a su propia voluntad.

Mimi cerró los ojos, se detuvo mi respiración, ella buscaba sentir la caricia mucho más.

—Porque, ¿sabes? —De vuelta a la realidad, sus ojos brillando como piedras preciosas—. Yo quiero que vengas conmigo.

Sonreí, me hacía feliz su confesión.

—¿A ningún lugar?

—A descubrir nuestro _eureka._

Mimi nunca fue de las que esperaban y yo tenía que aprender a viajar con los ojos cerrados.

Las nubes de colores purpuras y verdes fueron en crescendo con cada beso, mi mundo… un arcoíris nacido en los labios de Tachikawa.

Y pensar que todo comenzó con su sonrisa, una invitación y mis ganas de tenerla más cerca para así mirar por más tiempo sus colores pomposos.

* * *

Gracias por leer :D

Genee Yagami Herondale Salvatore.


End file.
